Transforming Ability
|image= |JapName=悪夢の超変身 |RomName=Akumu no Chō Henshin |alias='Super Transformation Super Makeover Nightmare Super Makeover Transformation Lower Forms Restraining Forms' |debut=Manga: "The Transformation" Anime: "Fighting Power: One Million??" |user='Frieza King Cold Cooler/Future Cooler Kuriza' |class=Transformation |similar='Broly's Ring' (first three) Super Saiyan (fourth) }} is a specialized transformation technique utilized by members of Frieza's race. The regular three allow them to transform into a set of weaker power suppressing forms, while the fourth increases their power. Overview Terrifying Super Transformation allows the user to transform into a weaker state, and then transform up from it into other slightly stronger states. The number of Terrifying Super Transformation forms varies between user. Forms Their are four known Terrifying Super Transformation states. *'First Form (First Transformation)': Utilized by Frieza and Kuriza. It is also stated that Cooler possess this form. *'Second Form (Second Transformation)': Utilized by Frieza and possibly King Cold (and Future King Cold). It is also stated that Cooler possess this form. *'Third Form (Third Transformation)': Utilized by Frieza. It is also possible that Cooler and King Cold possess this form. *'Fifth Form (Fourth Transformation)': This form is a Super Evolution. Utilized by Cooler and Future Cooler. Unlike the other forms, this one increases one's power. Frieza is mentioned to have attained the form in Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai - Another Road. Usage Frieza uses Terrifying Super Transformation at some point prior to the Genocide of the Saiyans in order to transform into his first form. During the Battle on Namek, Frieza used the transformation to take on his Second and Third forms during his battle against the Z Fighters. Cooler uses the fourth Terrifying Super Transformation towards the climax of the film Dragon Ball Z: Cooler's Revenge in order to combat Goku, the form makes Cooler superior to Goku even when using Kaio-ken, but he is quickly beaten by Super Saiyan Goku. Cooler also briefly appears in this form when he escapes from Hell in Dragon Ball GT, though he proves to be no match for any of the Z Fighters and is sent back to Hell. Upon being revived, Frieza used Terrifying Super Transformation whilst being healed in order to revert to his first form. Kuriza used the transformation at some point prior to his attack on Earth, in order to go to his first form. Video game appearances Terrifying Super Transformation appears in every game where Frieza possess his lower forms, as he uses the ability to transform from his first form upwards into his second and third forms. Terrifying Super Transformation was named in Dragon Ball Heroes, where it is the name of Frieza's transformations from one of his lower forms to the next. It also appeared in Dragon Ball Kai: Miracle Battle Carddass under the name Super Transformation. Cooler's Fourth Transformation appears in the majority of video games he appears in, including the ''Budokai'' series, ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series, and the ''Raging Blast'' games. Gallery FriezaFirstTransformation-DBK.png|Frieza uses Terrifying Super Transformation from First Form to Second Form Wtf.jpg|Frieza uses Terrifying Super Transformation from Second Form to Third Form Cooler Transforming.jpg|Cooler uses Terrifying Super Transformation from True Form to Fifth Form CoolerFinalFormIV.png|Cooler completes Terrifying Super Transformation from True Form to Fifth Form pt-br:Super Transformação Aterrorizante Category:Transformations Category:Frost Demons